A Midnight Stay
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Sequel to "An Evening Talk". After countless sit-downs, talks, and bonding what exactly happens when your heart realizes something your head isn't ready to? That's the question Link and Paya found themselves asking. One night as the moon climbed into the sky they finally decided to answer that question, and see what the night holds for them.


**I've been toying with this idea since writing an "Evening Talk" so here it is. I'm proud to say behind Link/Paya is one of my favorite BotW ships and Paya deserves a little love.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Arguably, one of the best aspects of Calamity Ganon's defeat was no longer did the citizens of Hyrule and the surrounding lands have to worry about the Blood Moon. It made moon gazing easier to do as such there'd been an uptake in people staying up. In spite of much work being ahead for the struggling nation a fair amount of the population had decided to stay up, sometimes into the early dawn. From time to time Paya was one such person. So was Link.

"So, how do they tastes?"

"P-Pretty good."

Just about a year ago, Paya never would have thought she'd be here-sitting on a rooftop eating a late-night snack with the legendary hero of Hyrule. In retrospect though, almost one year ago she and Link had sat together beside a campfire and ate and talked at their leisure. That moment still appeared so surreal to her even now. What made it funny was against all odds that little eat out had not been their last, there had been more sprinkled throughout the remainder of the year. And then there was the night after the grand celebration of the Calamity Ganon's defeat.

"You know, sometimes I feel like another reason Zelda brings me along everywhere is so I can win over diplomats and royals with my cooking. The saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they need to add women." Chuckled the swordsman.

"W-Well, i-is that such a bad thing? B-Being good at making good relationships?" Offered the younger girl.

"Heh, you might be right." Lying back on his hands the Hylian inhaled a breath of sweet nightly air. "It'd be nice if I could have diplomat to my resume: warrior, horse-back rider, hunter, cook, climber, fisher, and a whole bunch of other things I never thought I'd end up doing."

Bringing her knees up to her chest Paya toyed with her sullen napkin. Glancing to the space to her left she was a little sad to find the bag full of _imagawayaki_ was almost completely empty. It wasn't that surprising since she and Link had admittedly pigged out on them since he opened the bag. "W-W-Well, t-that's one good thing that can be said about you sleeping for a hundred years." Internally, she shut her eyes bracing for a rebuttal.

"You're probably right."

Invisible lightning struck the white-haired girl. Her eyes flew wide open along with her mouth as she turned to the man beside her. The clouds drifted away giving the moon reason to shine its silvery light down upon the Hero of the Wild. In her humble opinion, Link looked his best when he was…not fighting, when he was just "being him" as he liked to call it. A simple green tunic, tan trousers, and boots that had been sat aside. If not for a few hard-to-see signs one could have confused him for one of Kakariko Village's residents.

Speaking of the village, over the past year and a half it had gone through changes that were evident from high up on the mountain ledge. First off, the village had visible begun to expand in both size and population. Despite Zelda technically being the queen, her grandmother had been the final say in opening up the village to outsiders and travelers who were looking for a place to stay. That had been a trend in all the towns since Link defeated the darkness that had cloaked Hyrule for one hundred years. She tried to hide it, but that day Paya felt happy inside. While she loved Kakariko Village with all her heart and the people in it there was a part of her that wanted it to grow into something more, something great. With help from her Aunt Parah that dream was steadily on course as evident by the florescent blue lights that dotted the town. Sheikah technology, once lost was now making a comeback. Partially thanks to her.

Alright, maybe not partially, much of the credit went to her dear aunt who actually got it working and Link who helped dig it out. All Paya did was find the place and get herself lost seven times out of ten.

And yet they still gave her credit, the man beside her requested to go on every expedition with her that he could.

"Paya? Earth to Paya, are you still with me?" Called the blond poking the zoned-out girl on the cheek. Her reaction was expected, it brought a smile to his face as she fell to the ground in a flustered mess. "You know, I'm thinking going to sleep for a hundred years was worth it just for this."

"H-Huh? L-L-Link, c-could you repeat that?" Either the sweets had eroded her brain or she'd fallen asleep while eating and was now dreaming.

He motioned to the landscape, the serenity, before them. "I always felt out of place back then. Like I didn't fit in with the others or that I was doing something wrong and messing things open. Here, the last year, it's made me feel…I don't know, normal, relaxed." Hunching forward he let loose another mirthless chuckle. "Paya, can you believe me, a knight's son, saying that? Back in my time they would have laughed me out of the barracks."

"T-They wouldn't have had a right to." Came her quiet voice. As he turned to her Paya felt a shiver race throughout her body as his blue eyes focused in on no one but her. She'd seen him look at Zelda a few times like that, but when he looked to her it always seemed different somehow. "Going around and helping people, any way you can, putting them first no matter what, that's what I always thought a good knight was supposed to be. That's what I…thought a hero was supposed to be." Putting on a brave smile she reached out and caressed his cheek. "To me and everyone down there including Princess Zelda, you're the perfect knight. The best we could have asked for."

Link was happy Paya didn't take her head away despite not speaking to her after that. He hoped the look he gave her conveyed what he felt words couldn't. _Just like that time by the campfire, and the time after that. I keep coming back to you, and keep cuddling up to you like a scared pup._ Shifting in his spot on the grass he was now facing the white-haired girl. During their little sit downs he'd been having these urges and fighting them off was becoming harder than they were supposed to be. At this moment he wanted to take her into his arms and-

"I-I-I-I have to go! I-I mean i-i-it's g-getting l-late and I-I have work to do tomorrow." She said suddenly breaking away.

While a part of him felt glad she'd been the one to put the breaks on things there was another part that hated how their moment had to end. "A-Alright, b-but can we do this again tomorrow night?"

Paya froze. "U-Um…Link, w-we've been d-doing this for the last year."

She had him there. "So that's a yes?"

The beautiful bell that was her laughter rung and Link felt his previous distress leave him. He offered to walk her back to her home with her grandmother, she accepted. Throughout the entire walk down the mountainside and through the winding path the Hylian felt his eyes subconsciously drift towards Paya's hand. The desire to take hold of it was strong forcing him to look elsewhere. Anywhere but her. It all came to a halt when they finally stood before the main house, Impa's house, her house.

"G-Good night." He said waving her as he began to walk backward.

"G-Good night, a-and see you tomorrow." For a split second she thought about staying out and watching him until he was out of seat. The thought was pushed down just as it seemed ready to take hold of her. Whatever she and Link had between them she didn't want to risk it by coming off as needy. She was already bad enough as is. Quickly as she could she slipped past the door and slammed it shut. Paya's back slid down against the wooden frame, her cheeks slowly gaining a red tinge.

"My, my, seems someone had fun the last couple of hours."

"EP!" Her heart skipping a bit, Paya looked from her lap upward to find her grandmother standing before her, an impossibly cheeky smile on her face. "G-G-Gr-Grandmother! I-I-I-I was just-"

"Enjoying your youth." Laughed the village head. "Ah, what I wouldn't give to have some of my youth back along with your grandfather. You know, he used to take me up to that mountain getaway too, you know."

"W-Wait, you mean you know about that place?!" Paya cried.

"Well, Link wasn't the first person to seek alone time away from the rest of the village." With her walking stick she beckoned to the hearth where Paya noticed for the first time a fire was brewing. The girl quickly recovered and followed her surrogate mother over to the heart where they sat across from each other on the soft cushions. "You know, if the wolf does nothing but wait its prey will womble out of its sight and all it shall have to feast on is air. Boring, empty air. Sounds rather sad, don't you think?"

Immediately, Paya's fists tightened wrinkling as her gaze turned to the fire. "He's not mine to take. Grandmother, he's already-"

"He was taken." Impa softly interrupted. "Paya, Link's already gave his heart away once, to a beautiful and selfless Zora who to this day watches over him."

"…Mipha." Every time she thought of the red-scaled Zora Paya always found herself caught between a strange rift between awe and jealousy. Awe at all the trident-wielding had endured and how even though a century had passed her love for Link remained just as strong. She could never match that love, not to mention what right did she have to offer it to Link? "E-Even without her, M-Master Link is…he has someone else he must attend to."

"That someone is his duty, not his life. The goddesses know he's given enough of himself to his duties, as have you. Perhaps that's one reason he commonly seeks you out time after time." The old leader chuckled remembering all the times she'd caught her granddaughter and surrogate charge passing invisible glances to each other. It certainly brought back memories; because of those memories Impa recognized the signs. "Perhaps he's closer to you than the person you think he is."

"Grandmother!"

"Do you think I'm the only one who's noticed? Paya, Zelda and I have had talks about you two since she moved here. In fact, the first thing she asked me was if you were his-"

"I'm not! I can't!" She didn't mean to shout, but the fear within her had seized the young girl's soul. "He deserves someone better than me!"

Owing to her many years of experience Impa remained impassive against her grandchild's outburst. Truly, the fear of rejection had woven itself tightly around her heart. As her guardian it was her duty to best untangle it as she could, though something told her there was only one person who could do so successfully. "If he felt nothing for you, then why does he always go to you? Cook for you? Laugh with you? Paya, I may be old, but I think I've learned a thing or two about personal interactions." The wall she'd thrown up crumbled under the impact of her words. "The only way you'll know is if you try, otherwise you two will continue this dance until you're both my age. Time is precious my dear child, now, get upstairs. You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

A strange new feeling had wormed its way inside of her. It was odd but not unwanted as it drove away the darkness that had been blossoming within her. Bowing her head, she muttered a thank you to her grandmother then hurried up the stairs.

Softly shutting her door close Paya placed her hands together in front of her chest. "The only way to know is if I try…"

* * *

The first night had been harder than he thought. Link was both surprised and worried when he came back home two days later and found Paya hadn't yet returned from her quest. Impa had assured him they'd received word the excavation would take an extra day and that they had proper security, but Link couldn't help but worry. It kept him awake until the moon had fully risen into the sky and drove him from his bed.

 _Paya, wherever you are…please…be safe._ Sitting atop his rooftop house Link had a clear view of the stars and crescent moon. Sometimes, it felt like all he'd done at night is go to sleep worrying about his loved ones, those alive and lost. It was a little funny as a century ago it was joked Zelda was going to be the one that would worry herself to death; time and hindsight had shown a different story. The princess hadn't been alone in her worries, he and Revali had joined her, but they were too stubborn to ever give her the closure she needed. In Link's case, his came too late.

Her house had been constructed not that far from his, and by that he meant within ten feet of walking distance. If a crow so much as landed her home Link could get there in and have it flying away in fear. Zelda had actually been somewhat reluctant to have her house so close to Link's, saying it made them too easy a target to get. While that was mostly true Link also knew she'd come to proper conclusions during her first few days in Kakariko Village.

While she'd held off Ganon he'd steadily rebuilt a life here in this town, a new life with little ties to his own old. She didn't want to infringe on that, not to mention she wanted to do the same herself, and doing that meant looking forward instead of back. He was a reminder of the past.

Link wasn't quite sure how long he'd stayed out. All he knew was when he went back inside his entire body felt like a lump of iron ore. His eyes didn't open until sunlight was literally hitting him in the face through the window. He'd slept until almost noon.

Come the second night and Link felt his anxiety beginning to grow worse. No word had come this day and he was beginning to feel greater unease. Once more he found himself sitting on the roof of his two-story house, tapping his leg in irritation and waiting.

"When she comes back, can I expect to hear late night coupling?"

Any flustered behavior he'd seen from Paya, Link was sure he'd put her to shame as he nearly lost his balance and fell flat on his face, then slid down the roof onto the ground. His heart roaring in his ears he glanced around only to find his charge standing on the ground, dressed in her sleeping robe. "Z-Zelda?"

"You know, last I checked you had her location, and a vehicle capable of crossing vast terrain in a moment's time." A hand went to her chin as her head was cocked in mock-thought. "Now that I think about it, _she_ was the first one who got to ride your Divine Beast instead of me."

"Um…you're not still mad about that, are you?" There was a very real tone of fear in his voice.

"No, you of all people should know I…I'm still working on my affinity for Sheikah technology." Said the female blond somewhat shamefully. "Link, since we got back you've been waiting for her like a dog waits for its owner. While cute, I believe it's going to be somewhat lost if you _don't_ tell her how you feel." Zelda took a moment to pride herself in the outright shocked look on her knight's face. "Hey, we've practically been glued together for the last few months, I've noticed a few things about you-like the way you look at her."

Twice in a row she'd nearly made him fall off the roof. Thick beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as his sky-blue eyes stared back at Zelda. "Are…you…mad?"

"Link," Zelda began softly. "What do I have to be mad about? If anything, I'm happy, and I'm sure Mipha would be happy too." His face tensed up while Zelda merely smiled in sympathy. "We're both trying to move on, and visiting other kingdoms playing the diplomat is how I'm doing so. Maybe finding love again is yours, goddesses knows out of all of us, Link, you deserve it. Paya's a good woman, one that'll hold on to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Zelda." Link said solemnly. "I'm worried about…losing her the same way I lost Mipha."

"You can't lose her if you don't take hold of her, besides," Zelda turned her back to him. "Perhaps she's thinking you're not interested in her given your distance."

He remained sitting there for another couple of minutes before retreating inside. The answer had been staring him in the face for weeks.

On the third night despite the words of his elders Link felt unease burning in his chest. Rather it was from his desire to confess to Paya or go look for her he didn't know. The sky had been gray when he woke up and only got grayer as the day droned on until rain broke as dusk finally fell. In spite of that, he remained by the village gate. Link hadn't been stupid enough to forgo a rain coat as he kept on him all day, including an umbrella. Somewhere along the way he decided that if Paya wasn't back by midnight then he was heading out, lectures and consequences be damned.

Sleep eventually burrowed its way into him causing his eyes to begin fluttering open and shut. It forced him to relocate to another spot beneath one of the village's many trees. Wrapping a thermal blanket around himself he did his best to remain awake as night began to truly set in. _Maybe skipping dinner wasn't such a good idea._

Darkness colored his vision and silence his hear.

Then he heard her voice.

"L-Link! L-Link, please, wake-up! Y-You can't sleep outside in this weather, you'll catch a cold!"

His eyes bolted open to find her always warming chestnut orbs staring back at him. A smile instantly grew across his face. For a second, he was sure he saw one manifest on hers as well. "You're back." Those two words were all he could say, and yet they were enough to send her into a blushing frenzy.

"Y-Yes, w-well, t-there was some unexpected complications. I-It took a bit longer to excavate everything b-but-"

"We can talk about it later." Getting to his feet and took solace in the fact they were under her umbrella together. Overhead he heard a clap of thunder causing Paya to jump a little. Link wasn't sure what took hold of him, but it made him reach for Paya's free hand and had him pulling her along. In what felt like a flash, he was turning the knob of his home's front door then ushering her inside. Once she was there he shut the door sealing away the cold rain and winds.

Later had come quickly.

Paya stared at the soaked Hylian, who rose his head to stare at her, his blue eyes locked on nothing but her innocent form. He'd done his best to shield her from the rain coming in and evidently, it'd worked, at the very least she was less soaked than he was. It didn't take long for her to notice this.

"T-T-Towel, I-I'll get you a towel!"

Still standing there, all he could do was chuckle as Paya disappeared into the kitchen. This made four times she'd been in his house, and thankfully she didn't make such a big fuss over it. Shaking his head from side to side he moved into the kitchen where he found the white-haired girl frantically searching until she at least found what she was looking for. Nimbly, she shot up and spun around, and nearly jumped when she saw him standing in the doorway. Link chose not to move or say anything out of curiosity. His reward was Paya slowly and nervously walking towards him, then, once she was within range, began wiping down his head and neck.

Without warning his head shot to one end of the towel, literally causing the Sheikah girl to jump in her skin. He settled her by quickly moving and wiping her down.

"D-Did you really wait out there for me?" She asked somewhat sheepishly.

"I really wanted to see you again." He smiled at her, and thankfully she smiled back. "I'll go warm up the fire."

A fire, rather indoors or out had become their private meeting ground-their sanctuary. The rain now pouring outside and thunder shaking the sky only further added to the feeling as they sat across from each other, not quite unlike the first of their various meetings. He asked her how the excavation had gone and she'd answered truthfully, letting the excitement of her discoveries manifest in her voice and face. Link's smile never wavered as he listened to her, it only grew.

"In that case I guess I'll have to try harder to go with you next time." Chuckled the Hylian.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why, Link?" Folding her hands on her lap she stared at him from across the fire. Her usually peach-colored skinned was dyed bright by the flames while her brown eyes dragged him into a storm of emotions and impulses. "Why me, Link? Why do you keep…what makes me so special?"

His chest tightened and his heart seemed to slow to a crawl as the Sheikah girl stared at him with a gaze Link couldn't turn away from. Any possible attempt to joke his way out of the situation completely flew away leaving Link with only one option. Zelda had told him he had a choice to make, and unless he made it then it would be made for him, in the worst possible way.

"Because," he began quietly hoping this wouldn't blow up in his face. He didn't know how to react if it did. Returning to his spot in the middle of the rain might have come to mind. "You're…Paya, since I woke up and met you, got to know you I…I don't want to lose you. Not like I lost Mipha."

She thought she'd been ready for any answer he would give-she wasn't. "L-L-L-Lose me? L-Lose me to w-what?" That was only half of the question she wanted to ask. In truth, she knew what he meant, but it was the person he was comparing her to. Mipha, Princess of the Zora, Champion of the Zora…and Link's fiancée.

Crossing his legs and looking into the fire with a distant glance he answered, "I can be…me around you. Paya, around you I feel like I…don't have to live up to the image or legend people have of me. I know that may sound offensive but I feel…well, hanging around you makes me feel normal. You wouldn't believe how happy I felt when I got you to stop calling me 'master'."

"Well, I was pretty happy you let me call you by your name like we're…friends." She admitted causing the Hylian to smile. "I guess deep down I'm just…happy you're willing to be friends with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Laughed the Hylian. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Paya."

"With all due respect, Link, neither do you." She responded, her cheeks turning as red as her tribal markings.

They stood up within seconds of each other, their hearts unknowingly beating in unison. The fire that cackled in their respective eyes was no longer a reflection of the fire but their own building emotions. Link stood in silence as Paya took several steps towards him until they were within arm's length of each other.

"Paya," Was all Link managed to say before the Sheik girl pressed her lips against his in a surprising show of courage and want. He welcomed the action by wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Almost immediately Link felt a primal desire to strip her of her clothing and push her down onto the bed, by some miracle he kept those urges restrained though he didn't know how long he'd be able to. Paya was far less restrained as her arms looped around his neck where her fingers began to lightly claw at the back of his head. He could feel her rising body heat complimented by his through their clothing. Clothing, a part of him screamed for the discarding of her robes and his shirt and pants. The idea now looked more appealing then ever. Eventually the need for air came forcing the pair apart, though not for long and not very far.

The Hero of the Wilds could feel his white-haired lover's breath on his lips, sending his already racing mind into overdrive. In her corner, one look into his azure-colored eyes and Paya was filled with an unknown yet radiate flame that spread through every part of her body. Somehow, she managed to get her mouth to work, and somehow Link understood her with barely even a word. Eyes closed, the two melded their lips together in another hot embrace. Paya hiked up her legs and Link readily took hold of them. With minimal effort he carried the Sheikah girl over to his bed where he sat himself down. She was straddling him by the hips, her hands prone atop his shoulders while his glued to her hips. The pouring rain and distant thunder outside had been forgotten in favor of their own roaring hearts.

Once again, air forced them apart. Their lips were hot and red as were their faces. Paya felt… _something_ poking at her in between the legs, upon realization of what it was her face grew redder than a cherry, Link himself soon followed as he took in the position they were in. In spite of that, neither moved away or made any signs of wanting to stop.

Link couldn't help but stare in awe at the soft beauty that was Paya's face bathed in the low light of the lamps. She'd always been cute to him, but with her so close, her breath on his, her hands on his body, and her quite literally in his arms she seemed…more. He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to ever see her leave him or lose her like he'd lost so many others. A dark shudder ran through the hundred-year-old fighter as he wrestled with the feelings he'd held back for so long. The battle he'd silently waged for weeks on end was coming to a close, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see the outcome. Snarling in bestial annoyance he buried his head in the crux of her neck, shocking the Sheikah girl.

This was without a doubt the most skin-to-skin contact Paya had ever had with anyone, and with her crush of all people. _I-I-I'm not trained for this! I-I'm not ready!_ Screamed her inner self as she looked to the walls and anywhere else for an idea of what to do. Nights of passion they called them, all those stories she'd overheard that had her blushing redder than a tomato and now she was about to live through one.

Outside thunder sounded as if to wake her up from her ever-growing confusion and delusions.

She…she couldn't do this to him, she wasn't worth it. He…wasn't hers to have, maybe to hug and hold onto for a while, but not to go that far.

"Paya," He whispered finally withdrawing from the embrace. Paya's gasp went wide as she saw what she knew were tears glistening in the warrior's eyes. Almost instantly she reached out with her hands to wipe them away, as she did so Link smiled. "You're the only one I feel I can do this with."

"H-Huh?"

"Be weak, be normal, be…myself." Answered the blond. To the infinitely younger girl's silent disappointed Link withdrew his hands and pulled away, a look of shame playing on his face. "Paya, I…can understand if you…you don't have to stay the night when me. I can use Daruk's protection so you can get back home through the rain. We…don't ever have to-mhh!"

It was sudden and unexpected, for both of them. Link's eyes went wide as he was slowly forced onto his back by the white-haired girl he'd grown surprisingly close to for the last several weeks, no, the last year. The shock didn't last long nor did his resistance, once more he happily took Paya up in his arms pressing her further against his body. At the flash of another bolt of lightning Paya rose up from him, her gaze now focused and clear. The hero was completely speechless at the fiery and pure glow of her innocent red eyes. "Link, what if I…what if I told you I wanted to stay here? With you? Would you let me even though I'm…I'm…"

"Paya," Link whispered getting a look of worry on his face. He gasped when he felt the first of her tears impact his face.

"I don't deserve you, I…I really don't. I mean, you're not mine to-"

In retrospect, it was somewhat foolish to believe she'd be able to get a word when. Link was the faster of the two of them, and the wilier one. Paya sat back against the bed, her mouth agape as the Slayer of the Calamity Ganon held her hands in place and gave her a stare that pierced her soul. "What if I said…I want to be yours, and I want to make you mine? Paya, how would you react to that?" Her startled expression was adorable, but it was also a sign that he needed to set the record straight…and maybe he had a chance. "You know, you're one of the few people who treat me like a person, that I can go to and talk to. You've seen me cry, something I…try not to do in public. I…I feel safe when I'm with you, happy. If I had to guess, the last time I felt this way was with Mipha, do you know what that means, Paya?"

The hot-blush that spread across her cheeks indicated she did. Internally, Paya felt like a bomb had just gone off-a bomb called joy. Her body visibly relaxed as did her face. She nodded once causing Link to lean downwards and press his lips against hers in a welcoming kiss. His hands slid from her wrists to her palms where she laced her fingers with his. So preoccupied with the kiss Paya failed to notice the Hylian guiding her hands to the rim of his tunic. Once she realized what was about to happen she briefly broke away from Link. He asked her a question through his eyes, and she answered yes with a smile. The tunic traveled over his body and finally left him completely leaving his exposed body for Paya's eyes to see.

It was hard to fight the grin that manifested on his face when the Sheik girl laid eyes on his exposed upper body. "It's not like this is the first time seeing me like this." He chuckled.

"W-W-W-Well, th-this i-i-is m-m-my f-first time s-seeing you this close." Any second Paya knew she was going to faint though she was desperately fighting to remain conscious. She wanted to remain awake and confirm this wasn't a dream or hallucination. Sucking in a quick breath she reached out and began tracing her hands along his scars, his symbols of duty. In the past he'd caught glimpses of them, but this time was different. So many different stories, some of which he'd told her in vivid and somewhat whimsical detail. When she returned his gaze Paya knew what was running through his mind. "Link, you're not broken, maybe…a little…dented, but you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. These scars…they're proof of that."

Her fear that her words would come off as corny or cliché were shattered as a single tear slipped from Link's eye. It was tear of relief that came with a gracious smile. He moved forward and kissed her again returning his hands to her hips while she moved hers across her naked back.

With his lips caressing the crux of her neck Paya summoned every ounce of courage in her body. "Take me." He pulled away and gave her a look that spoke of caution and worry.

"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want or aren't ready for." Link said softly.

"I…I know, and I…don't want to force you either, but I'm…" Stroking his cheek with her soft hand Paya smiled. "I want this and I think I'm ready, you're the one who taught me to be brave after all."

Placing a hand over hers the last surviving Champion basked in the warmth. It'd been a lifetime since he'd felt this feeling that made him want to drop everything and lose himself in it. "Alright then, just remember I might not let go."

"I-It's okay," she giggled. "M-My…but's pretty firm so hold onto it as much as you want."

Since she'd undressed him it was only fair he returned the favor. Mentally, Paya braced for the moment that would change her life, the moment she thought would come. Nervousness and excitement swelled within her as if they'd been thrown together into a mighty whirlpool from which escape seemed impossible. Fear also made its way into the mix as Link slowly and carefully discarded her clothing until the only thing obstructing her view were the wrappings around her breasts. Briefly, he looked to her asking for permission, she squeaked out a yes then waited for Link's reaction.

"Heh, you don't give yourself enough credit, Paya."

"Huh? Lin-ahhhh!" She jolted upward which was probably what the Hylian wanted. Link's tongue swirled across her nipples dosing them, marking them, claiming them as his in ways she never expected. Paya's legs slid out from underneath her while her hands began to claw at the bed sheets. Curiosity got the best of her, and it didn't disappoint. Link was aggressively kissing and stroking her breasts like a hungry infant. Sensing her stare, he looked up from at her with a smile.

"Paya, don't be afraid of me. I promise, no matter what, I'll always accept you." He proclaimed in an almost heavenly voice.

It was crazy how things were going better than she ever could have hoped, but maybe personal miracles weren't so far off. In Link's book, meeting Paya, liking her, loving her, and having his feelings returned was in itself a divine gift.

Having had her fears put to ease with a few simple words Paya allowed her body to begin relaxing. It felt heavenly to have Link's hands and mouth roaming her body like a hound. The stories she'd heard from other women didn't do the real thing justice, not even close. She could hear her own breathes, coming out hot and fast as if funneled through an air vent. Every kiss Link peppered her body with had her near arching her entire back upward and her voice tittering on the brink of a scream. Paya wanted this euphoria to last and was determined to do so as evident by her seizure of Link's head. She was going to hold him in place and making him continue pleasuring her. Maybe it was natural or maybe it was selfish, but at the moment she couldn't think of any other option.

Link smiled against his lover's flawless skin upon feeling her hands encircle his head. He'd gotten her riled up and as predicted she was going to be impossible to stop. To him, Paya always seemed like the type who needed a "push" to get started, and once that happened she went full steam ahead. Mipha was something of the same, and if his guess was right Paya probably had similar fetishes she probably didn't even know about. It was going to be fun.

His lips never quiet left her skin as he moved to her other breast. The Hylian's hot breath rolled across Paya's skin further energizing her nerves. Instinctively, her back arched about an inch off the ground when his lips finally engulfed her nipple. Paya knew she was spouting gibberish, worse than her usual silent muttering. To Link's pointed ears though, it was an invigorating sound that drive him further and further, or more precisely it drove his tongue wilder. As his tongue passionately worked on her left nipple his hands pinched and tickled her right. Following a brief kiss he softly bit into her nipple.

"Ahhhhh…" Moaned the young Sheikah girl. "L-Link, y-you…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Words could have answered him, and normally words were what Paya would have given the hero. This time though, boldness had taken hold of her, or maybe she'd taken hold of it. With her right hand she reached out and gripped his, running her thumber along the worn skin. She remembered what he said about insecurities; like her he had his, and apparently it was his ability to please a woman, or be with a woman at all. Smiling down at him, she used her freed hand to gently push his face back into her breast while using the other to put his hand back on her other breast. Almost immediately Link got back to work leaving Paya quietly moaning out her approval. Down below she felt her panties growing wetter and wetter by the second.

The sweet aroma coming from her lower regions didn't go unnoticed by the blond. With great reluctance he broke free of Paya's chest, causing the snow-haired girl to groan in disappointment. Link hated disappointing her, and yet he couldn't deny there was always something cute about her pouting face. Shooting her an apologetic smile he reached up and teased her lips before swiftly moving downward. He was far from disappointed with what he found. "Paya, if I didn't know any better I'd say you already came."

A part of her wished the bed would just swallow her and her crimson blush up. "I-I-I-I t-think I-I might have, m-maybe. I-Is that bad?"

Chuckling, he kissed her naval. "Not at all, it just means I have a little more work to do and you get to enjoy this for a while longer. You want that, don't you?" Her nod was the sign of approval he needed. Almost too quickly for her eyes to see her panties were gone and her lower lips were exposed, a small tuft of white hair showing. Link merely smiled at her as she almost immediately closed her legs, fear overriding her for a moment. The hundred-year-old hero placed both his hands on her thighs and looked to her with gentle fire swaying in his eyes. Seeing his serene-blue eyes Paya slowly opened up her legs. "Paya, don't ever be afraid to show yourself to me."

"I-I…can't help it, I…I'm just scared you're going to see all of me and not like what you find." Admitted the shy girl looking to the window. She wished this whole process could be as easy as rain sliding down the glass or the wind rustling the leaves.

Thinking it over Link stepped back, determination now burning in his eyes. Paya was about to say something, ask him to come back, but stopped when she saw him remove the remainder of his clothing. Now, he was just as exposed as her: his scars, his trophies of battle, his…his sword. Silently, Paya marveled over the male appendage, noting how it was standing at full mast in open view of her.

"You're not alone." He admitted looking to the side with a faint blush. "Paya, I…you're the first woman I've been with since Mipha, and I…we only did it once. I'm sorry if it felt like I've been leading you on."

It wasn't a stretch to say this entire night had been nothing short of wild for either of them, but Paya felt like pinching herself. She always doubted this would happen or something even close to it would. Now, as she lay there on Link's bed with its occupant standing a few feet from her, completely in the nude and admitting to his fear of her rejection she wondered if she'd done something in her past life she was finally being rewarded for.

The more she glanced at him the more she steadily began to realize maybe this moment, this night, and everything it could herald was their reward for staying strong.

She wasn't sure if it was would or not, but Paya did her best to calm her racing nerves. Spreading her legs out a little she placed one hand in between them. It wasn't unusually as she had nights where she'd gone to sleep…fantasizing and woke up in a rather compromising position. This was the first time she'd ever had an audience…or attempted to "put on a show" as they say. "Link," her white hair fanned out, her right hand vigorously going in-between her legs, and her face scarlet-red she hoped she looked as appealing a possible to the Hylian. "I want you to have me, for tonight…and…maybe…"

Even though she cursed her courage failing her Link applauded her will to present herself. Smiling in tranquil acceptance he walked back over to the bed and got down in between his lover's legs. The sight of Paya fingering herself was turning him on and made him want to be the one to make her moan instead. After pulling her hand away he dove in with his tongue, mentally noting how wet and eager the Sheikah girl was.

Paya could hardly believe it, in fact, she almost wrote off the image of Link eating out her vagina as a result of her lust-induced mind. Except every jolt of pleasurable lightning, every surge, every motion he made with his body, told her this was no dream and it was really happening. The sound of Link's tongue excavating her filled the room to the point it drowned out the pattering rain outside. Paya could hear thunder pounding in her ear as a complimentary to that sound-the thunder of her own heart.

"Link…Link…ahhhh…yes…ooohhhh…." All the stories her grandmother had told her, the ones she instinctively covered her ears against yet secretly pondered, all of them came rushing back to her. And for the first time Paya began to contemplate that maybe her grandmother Impa had been onto something. "I-AAAHHH!" The finger was mightier than the tongue, that was what some women had told her, and they too had been right. "Y-You…"

While he removed his mouth, his lone finger kept on going. "Paya, are you enjoying this?" His voice couldn't have been any sweeter if he tried nor could his smile have charmed her anymore than it already did.

It took almost herculean strength for her to move her head up, and possibly a little more to get her voice to work. "Y-Y-Yes, y-yes I am. P-P-Please, L-Link, m-more." Paya didn't want to sound needy, yet she knew she _had_ to have more. The heroic blond had awakened something inside of her that had hungered for its freedom since that evening they sat together and talked.

Immediately, Link inserted a second finger into Paya's vagina while leaning forward. The pair's lips smashed against each other in sloppy kiss that transmitted all of their pent-up feelings. Link's mouth opened first and Paya's tongue all but stormed in to meet his. Her grip on the bedsheets tightened as she had both of her holes filled by the man she'd fallen head over heels for since she laid eyes on him. Paya felt the strength in her arms failing her thus she began to slide backwards until once more her head hit the pillow. Link moved back to her pussy and pushed his tongue back inside along with a third finger.

The bedsheets became her anchor and Link himself had become the storm. Unlike most instances Paya didn't feel an overwhelming need to hold on, in fact, she wanted to let go. Against better knowledge she glanced down to find a blond head of hair stationed in the middle of her legs. The storm looked up meeting her cool brown eyes. Paya lost herself in those blue pools that spoke one all-consuming thing,

 _Let go._

That's exactly what she did.

"LINK!"

Her first true orgasm at the hands of a man came as quickly as the lightning that had flashed outside. Falling deep into the creamy white waves Paya allowed the raging sea to push her about, every action stimulating her until she felt completely and utterly lost. It was strange and wonderful, both depleting and rejuvenating. Her vision distorted and her breath hastened out of her. Almost her entire lower body seemingly went numb with the rest of her body following shortly. Paya was faintly aware Link was still in between her, lapping up her juices with gusto while messaging her thighs.

"Paya,"

Though barely above a whisper she heard it and glanced in the direction it had come from. Link's lips had trails of cum running down them, her cum. There was something cute in the fact a little had slipped onto his nose and his cheeks, which were almost as red as hers'. Paya smiled at him answering the question that was on his lips. Returning her expression, he decided to finish cleaning her up; she knew he wasn't going to stop until every last drop of her womanly nectar had been cleaned off by him.

For Paya it seemed like an eternity until Link was lying beside her, a warm smile on his face. "You taste great, better than I always thought."

Hearing that the Sheik couldn't help but giggle. "So, you've dreamed about…eating me out?"

"Sorry if that comes off as offensive," He said.

Reaching up she caressed his cheek then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's alright, the truth is I've had…dirty thoughts and dreams about you. I've actually thought about…Link, I let you taste me so…will you let me do the same for you?"

That audacious smile she secretly loved so much returned to the Hylian's face. Rolling over so he was on his backside Paya squealed in delight as she mounted him. It was an exhilarating feeling, being on top of him and having her hands roam his body and his roaming her. Paya couldn't surprise a child-like squeak when she felt Link's palm rest over her left butt-cheek where her birth mark lay. Even though it was her turn he seemed intent on getting a lick or two in on her. When they broke apart she began to move downward, her arms shaking to the point she feared they might give out on her any second.

Upon coming face-to-face with Link's cock Paya truly felt like she was going to faint. "S-S-So this is a man…"

"You don't have to if-"

"I want to!" Suddenly shouted the tribal-marked girl. What little she knew about pleasuring a man was called to the forefront of her mind, yet none of it seemed to put her at ease. Trembling, she touched the harden tower of flesh with her hands, running her fingers up and down the veins. _It's so…hard…yet warm. And it's…all…for me…for me…_ The thought repeated in her head like a sound in a deep dark cavern. Paya continued to walk further and further into the darkness until she lost herself, and in that act, she finally gained the courage to put her tongue to the tower. Beneath her, Link shiver in delight, that didn't go unnoticed by the Sheik girl. _He's enjoying it._ She thought with a mental smile. Paya licked his cock again, and again he shivered in pleasure. Instead of her tongue for a third time she rubbed her delicate fingers all over his cock. Second by second the heat began to increase, and by her hand, literally.

Now it was Link's turn to grip and claw at the bedsheets, as well as hiss in anticipation. "P-P-Paya," whispered the swordsman.

Still operating on him with her fingers the young Sheik looked up at him. Never had such an innocent smile looked so seductive on her beautiful face. "Slow and steady, isn't that what you told me? Well, what goes around comes around." To drive her point home, she licked the side of his member again.

It was taking everything in Link's power to remain silent, and there was a chance Paya knew that because she decided to prolong his torture. Short quick bursts, death by a thousand cuts, or in this case a thousand strokes and licks. Link felt a release building up yet fought it with all his heart. There was only one way to end this, "P-Paya, p-please, d-don't do this to me."

Even if she didn't quite know how this entire process was supposed to work Paya decided to take a chance. The first inch she took in sent a wave of euphoria through her brain nearly sending it into overload. All the spicy food she'd eaten in her lifetime simply couldn't compare to the throbbing heat she was taking into her mouth. Her tongue caressed the meaty tower earning her a short but swift spurt of cum. Lightning struck Paya's body as she swallowed the first spurt.

 _Delicious._

For a hot second, she pulled away while Link's cock kept spurting miniature bursts that ran down his cock and spilled onto Paya's fingers. The liquid felt warm against her skin just as his member had felt in her mouth. An idea formed in her head, one she hoped would benefit both her and Link. She continued coaxing his penis thus further dousing her hands in his manly nectar. Almost gleefully she dragged her hands up and down his meaty tower drenching Link's cock in his own juices. "There," she whispered moving her hands down towards his balls while leaning forward, a hungry light burning in her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh….ahhhh….Paya, you….you're a liar." At the very least Link managed to say a complete sentence while he was being blown. Paya made a mental note to question him about that statement once she was finished. Link knew it was probably a stupid thing to do but he couldn't help himself-the sight of sweet and innocent Paya, hungrily taking his cock into her mouth was something he'd carry with him for the rest of his life. If his memory were to be wiped again he'd fight tooth and nail to hold into this new one. "Ah, Paya, you're…" Her tongue coiled around his moist penis while the warmth of her mouth smothered it in a searing inferno. It was hotter than the fires of Mount Death, and yet he still wanted more of it.

Blowing him while massaging his balls, Paya never thought she would do such a thing. As whole inches of his cock vanished into her mouth the Sheik girl felt a growing wetness between her legs, again. Rather than move one of her hands south to pleasure herself she chose to focus on Link, he deserved it for everything he'd done for her, that and more. It looked as if the Hylian's penis was rocking in and out of her, but the truth was Paya had simply increased her speed. Loud slurping sounds resounded through the room due to her efforts. Her already red-marked face turned brighter while Link's sweat-covered face seemed hell-bent on catching up with her. Biting his lips, the male thrust his hips forward driving it deeper into Paya's mouth. Surprisingly, the Sheik girl was ready as she applied more pressure to his cock using her tongue. Seemingly, a nerve had been hit.

Link reared upward just as his Sheik lover had done. "PAYA!"

 _So, this is what the nectar of the gods tastes like._ Thought the younger girl. Her mind was still high on the journey when she reached the destination. Link's cum came with slightly more force than she was expecting forcing her to pull back a little. It didn't quite help as a good amount of it spilled onto her neck and her chest, yet oddly that made her more excited. Her loved one's essence flooded her mouth, emptied into her stomach, and some of it spilled onto her breasts. Once she regained a small measure of control she pushed forward again, swallowing his juices as if she were sucking on a nectar vine.

The Hero of the Wilds simply laid there in bed watching his new love consume the rest of his cum. A small part of him had feared Paya would reject his manly nectar and recoil away from him; there was perhaps no better way for those fears to be swept away. _Paya,_ thought the blond shutting his eyes in blissful serenity. _You really are much stronger than you realize._

So lost in his own sea of pleasure the swordsman blinded himself to the sight of Paya scooping up the residue cum from her breasts and chin. At first, she sampled the creamy nectar hoping Link would catch sight of her, but alas, he was in his own world. Paya didn't exactly blame him as she was in a similar boat not too long ago. Ince she was finished she slowly moved up Link's body she was practically on top of the Hylian. "Link,"

"Hm?" Opening his sky-blue eyes, he was greeted to the sight of a still-blushing and mostly cum-free Paya. Her lips looked more inviting than ever.

"Why did you call me a liar?" Worry crossed her impossibly cute and adorable features causing Link's heart to skip a beat. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, no," Wrapping his arms around her waist he brushed their lips together, a quick kiss that turned into a passionate engagement. "What I meant was you lied about not being good when it came to sex, you're pretty damn skilled." He said upon their separation.

"I'm just…going by instinct." Whispered the blushing girl. "I want this moment to be good for you,"

"It is," Link chuckled. "The question here is, are you enjoying it?"

A smile formed along Paya's face, Link mirrored it and brought his love close. With their heads resting on the other's shoulders they glanced to the window where they found the rain had temporarily halted. Through a haze of shifting clouds, they spotted a pale white moon beginning to poke through the watery curtain. Link ran his hands through her snow-white threads then tailed down her body. Eventually, they reached their destination.

Paya moaned in barely contained pleasure as Link's left hand massaged her left butt cheek. It felt like her birth mark was going to ignite and lit her whole body aflame.

"Link,"

Pulling away, he glanced into the shimmering eyes of the Sheikah girl. "Are you sure about this?"

Nodding, she lightly kissed his cheek. "I…I want you to be my first."

Resolute, the older male took hold of Paya's hips and gently hoisted her upwards until she was directly above his erect penis. Silently, he brought her down, his tower filling up her canal until hitting her virgin barrier. Paya looked to Link, small tears forming in her eyes yet determination burning in her brown eyes. Silently, Link caressed her hips and held her close as he made the final push that broke through her maidenhood. Pain ripped through Paya's lower regions causing her to hold her Hylian love in a near death-grip. He said and did nothing but continuously caress her body, driving the pain away until there was none left.

"Link, y-you can…move now, it's alright." She whispered.

Peppering her neck with butterfly kisses the adventurer began to thrust member into Paya's newly excavated love canal. At first, his thrusts rocked her body until she stabilized herself by tightening her grip on his shoulders. Tears of pain transformed into tears of joy and want as they began to fall from Paya's cheeks like stars descending to the earth. Link slid his left arm down until it was directly over her left ass cheek. A hot breath fell from his lips and tickled her neck as he firmly gripped her rear-end. Using it as anchor he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Paya could feel Link's cock driving deeper and deeper into her, pushing her further and further into the carnal whirlpool she'd glimpsed throughout the night. The duel flames in her lower region rose up engulfed the rest of her body. "L-L-Link, i-it's yours,"

His grip on her ass-cheek reflexively tightened as if to question her on the validity of that statement.

Sucking in a breath she pushed the Hylian onto his backside. His grip on her nor his thrusting into her vagina were broken. Lustful fire burned in his blue eyes as well as hers. "It's yours, whenever you…whenever you desire it. J-Just please, k-keep it private, okay?"

The first part of his answer came in a monstrous thrust directly into her core that had Paya practically screaming her acceptance. "Alright then, then just sit back and enjoy this, my dear Paya."

Firmly gripping both of her butt cheeks Link began to vigorously pump his cock in and out of the Sheik's snatch. The heat building within the moist cavern rapidly enveloped the couple like a cocoon they had no desire to escape. Originally, Link thought the sight of Paya blowing him would become his new most treasured memory, he was dead wrong. Paya's silk-like hair the color of snow flailed behind her while her chocolate brown eyes shined with want. Her breasts, perky and supplement, did jumping jacks from where he lay, practically begging for him to rise up and taste them once more.

Paya tightened her hold on Link's shoulders like her life depended on it. Given the maelstrom tearing through her it practically did. The sight of Link beneath her, his scarred and well-defined body reacting for her, connecting with her, made her vaginal muscles tighten up in even greater pleasure. His hands still gripped her rear-end like a Lizalfos holding its prey in a vice-like. Paya was glad she was prey, she'd be the Hylian's prey every night from here and out and happily submit to him in exchange for the lustful pleasure filling her up. Literally.

Link felt a pull powerful throbbing in his gut that signaled the end of his journey. "Paya,"

Likewise, the Sheikah girl sensed the tightening of her muscles and immediately did everything in her power to hold the imminent release back. "Link,"

"Paya!"

"Link!"

The white-haired girl was the first to break. Her muscles exploded in a white torrent that washed over the swordsman's throbbing cock and eventually his waistline. "LINK!"

Lit by the white liquid match the male's flame finally erupted into a mighty blaze he shot upward, directly into his lover's tunnel. "PAYA!"

Her juices bathed his tower while his directed themselves directly into her core, filling her with a previously unknown type of euphoria. Only barely was the young woman aware that there was a chance their seeds would mix and she'd find herself carrying the child of the Hero of the Wild. Staring down at him, hair wild and his blue eyes directed on nothing but her she realized that would perhaps be the greatest gift she could receive. In turn, the Hylian stared into the brown orbs of his second love, no matter what he'd broke those eyes and that smile that captivated his heart.

Paya fell forward to which Link caught her. His grip on her ass relaxed as his member kept shooting load after load into the girl's wanting pussy. She'd allow him to empty himself into her so long as she got to cling to him throughout the rest of the night. Every shot inside of her wanting womb left her feeling more and more like she was floating on an invisible cloud of pleasure.

Her soft breaths tickled Link's chest. Moving his right arm upward, he stroked his hand through her snow-colored locks then her smooth and sweat-covered skin. "Did you enjoy all that?"

"Yes," She giggled.

"Up for doing it again?"

Still giggling, Paya slapped the chest of her now-boyfriend. "Maybe tomorrow, but for tonight I need some sleep. I just had a long day and I…sorta used up whatever energy I had." No longer fearing rejection she fixed the Hylian with a seductive stare. "Is it alright if I spend the night here?"

It was tempting to have her right there, but that fun could be saved for the morning after. "Only if you promise to stay for breakfast and spend tomorrow with me. You made me wait a while, Paya."

"Heh, I did, didn't I? You're right, I'll make up for it." Yawning, the young woman buried her face in the crux of her lover's neck. Barely a few seconds later and her soft slumber could be heard, a melody Link himself would eventually use to fall asleep himself.

Spying a tossed-up blanket by the side the Hylian reached for it then unfolded the dark brown fabric over their naked bodies. In the morning he'd have to do some cleaning, and he'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to Impa. With any luck she'd be…open to the thought of him courting her granddaughter. As he looked outside the window he smiled finding the rain had completely and utterly ceased while the clouds had parted for the night's great white illuminator.

"It is pretty late." Link realized chuckling wrapping his arm around his white-haired love. He'd lost count of the number of nights he'd stayed up almost into the early hours of the morning. Too many things to count had kept him up those nights, but now things were different. When the sun arose he finally had someone he could greet it with. And no matter what happened, he wasn't letting that person go.

* * *

 **That's my third Legend of Zelda lemon, gotta say it took a bit longer than I expected. Still, I'm glad I did it since Link/Paya is one of my favorite LoZ pairings. Next up on my story list since people have been asking for it is a full-length story featuring Link/Riju. Be on the look out for it!**


End file.
